Back to Where it all Began
by BehindBlueEyes8
Summary: Five years post war. Draco returns from America. Upon arrival at Malfoy Manor he receives a letter from Hogwarts, requesting he attend a formal dinner. Once he accepts the invitation Draco realizes he isn't the only one that has been asked to come back to the school.
1. chapter 1

_None of these characters or anything in the HP universe belong to me, they are all the property of the queen Jk Rowling. I'm simply borrowing them._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco set his briefcase down on the chair by the door and removed his robes. He would never have thought he would say this, but it felt good to be home. Malfoy Manor almost seemed welcoming after five years of being gone.

After the war, with Voldemort defeated and his father serving a life term in Azkaban, Draco finally felt at ease. He had accompanied his mother to America, she had wanted to leave the wizarding world and all the bad memories it held behind. Although it was nice, in the begining, to escape from the shame and embarrassment of the things he'd done, Draco knew it was time to come home and start working towards building a new life for himself, so that is what he did.

Standing in the entryway Draco heard a small pop to the right of him "oh master Draco, you have returned. Jinky is happy to see Master Draco again. Would master like something to eat?" the small house elf asked.

"No thank you Jinky, I'm feeling rather tired, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit." Draco said and headed through the hallway to the staircase towards his room. Opening the door, Draco took a deep breath as the memories flooded back to him...

 _Kneeling at the edge of his bed, head in his hands, sobbing. What have I done!? He asked himself. * Thinking back on the previous hours, the death eaters rushing up the stairs of the astronomy tower, his Aunt Bellas horrible cackling. The next thing he remembers is his godfather Severus, with wand drawn "AVADA KEDAVRA" bright green light shooting from the tip, Professor Dumbledor falling back off the edge of the tower...* jumping up from the bed, Draco runs to the adjoining bathroom, he retches and retches until there isn't anything left. Someone hands him a face towel to wipe his mouth, looking up from the floor, his mother is looking back at him, he didnt hear her enter his room and wondered how long she had been watching him. "Draco, my son, it's over." Narcissa says, as she strokes the hair from his sweaty forehead. "The Potter boy has defeated the Dark Lord, we are free." whispering, tears of happiness shining in her eyes. Two days later they left for America._

A cool breeze brings Draco back to the present, shivering, he walks over to the french doors that lead to the balcony outside his room. Jinky must have opened them to air out the room before his arrival. Closing the doors, he stepped back into the room and began undressing, catching a glimpse of himself in the floor length mirror. Draco hasn't allowed himself to linger on his own reflection for more than a moment in years, fearful of what he might see, or better yet, feel. If he was planning on starting over, he might as well start now he thought.

Looking himself over, head to toe, Draco decided not much had changes in the last five years. He was tall, probably standing around 6'2 now that he had stopped growing. He still maintained his athletic frame he acquired from all his years of quidditch. Several long slashing scars ran across his torso, thanks to scarhead and their bathroom duel sixth year. His hair was perhaps a shade darker than it had been in his school days, and in no longer wore it gelled, preferring to let it fall around his face now adays. Silver eyes staring back at him. He feared it would be his father he would see in those grey orbs, he wasn't his father and he promised himself he would never make the same mistakes Lucius made. He may resemble the elder malfoy on the outside, but not in his heart, not anymore.

Draco walked away from the mirror, removing his trousers on the way to the bed. Throwing back the comforter, he crawled in and with a quick "Nox" the room went dark. He lay there watching the moonlight filter through the drapes, shadows dancing on the walls. "Tomorrows another day." He said to himself. He had every intention of getting up at first light, casting some cleansing charms on the manor and ridding it of anything that was left behind of his fathers, that should be a start. Maybe he would call Blaise, go for a drink with his old housemate. He had kept in touch with Blaise via owl while in America, but he hadn't had in person contact with anyone from his past, outside of his mother since leaving. He had to admit, there were some things to look forward to after all, maybe he would even see Parkinson around sometime soon, get a quick shag in like the old days. A smirk lifted the corner of Draco's mouth at that thought and then he was asleep.

He awoke to small hands on his shoulder, lightly shaking him from his sleep. "Master Draco, Jinky thought she should wake you. Jinky doesn't remember master ever sleeping so late." stretching with a loud groan, Draco rolled over to face the small elf. "So late? What time is it Jinky?" he asked "It is one o'clock in the afternoon, would master like something to eat now?" Jinky asked as she walked to the balcony doors. Pulling back the drapes, bright afternoon sunlight filtered in.

"Yes Jinky just some black coffee and scones will be fine for now." The little elf looked more than pleased to finally be able to be of service to her master and with a pop she was off to the kitchen.

Draco headed to the bathroom and quickly ran through his morning routine. Throwing on a pair of black slacks and a plain black button up he headed downstairs for his breakfast. Jinky had already brought his food and coffee to the sitting room, along with a copy of the daily prophet. Just as he sat down to eat, he heard a pecking at the bay window behind him. "Eros." Draco said smiling as he ruffled the owls feathers, the owl dropped a envelope into Dracos hand and flew off.

The front of the envelope simply said Mr. D. Malfoy in thick black script, flipping it over Draco noticed the large red wax seal, bearing the Hogwarts crest. Hogwarts? he thought to himself. Why on earth would he be receiving a letter from Hogwarts, and how did anyone even know he had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor again? Eager to see what the letter contained, he tore opened the envelope and began to read.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _It has come to our attention that you have returned to Europe after your extended stay overseas. We would like to welcome you back and invite you to a formal dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are important matters that we wish to discuss with you, should you choose to accept this invitation. The dinner shall take place on Friday, August 20th, before the new school term starts. Please send your reply via owl no later than the 18th._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Headmistress M. McGonagall_

He folded the envelope and sat there with a mixture of suprise and confusion on his face . Why could they possibly want him to attended a dinner at Hogwarts? More importantly, what could these "important matters" possibly be that they wished to discuss. Well, Draco knew one thing, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to find out. Grabbing a scrap of parchment and a quill off the desk, he quickly wrote his reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, that was chapter one. I apologize that there wasn't really any action or excitement but I wanted to give the readers some sort of background on Draco since the war and also a little glimpse of his personality. There will be more to look forward to in next chapter as the story moves along. Feel free to review, and I will try to update often, thanks


	2. chapter 2

I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story and leaving such kind reviews. If I'm being honest I've wanted to try my hand at writing for awhile now but I was nervous that no one would like my work, thankfully that didn't happen *insert awkward laughing*. Xx I noticed in the reviews a couple of readers said there was some confusion with Draco's flashback before they left for America, i apologize for that. He was having a flashback to last time he had been in his room at the Manor, in the flashback he was going over the events that occurred the night he let the death eaters into the school and Snape killed Dumbledore, he knew that it was his fault and he was physically sick with regret and guilt, it was pretty much a memory of a memory. I hope that clears up any confusion.xX On another note I appreciate the encouragement so much and I hope my story continues to entertain you all. Lots of love -CR

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco sat at the small table outside the cafe, sipping his tea. He was waiting for Blaise, who was meeting him here for lunch. He wanted to talk about the letter he had received from McGonagall. It has been a week since he has agreed to attend the dinner, and it was all he had been thinking about since then. He needed someone else to discuss this with, and Blaise had always been the one he went to when things were troubling him. He was thankful even after all they had been through in their youth they had remained close.

"Malfoy." He heard the familiar drawl come from behind him. He turned in his chair to see Blaise walking toward their table. "Zabini." He said smiling, as he shook the other wizards hand. Blaise, like himself, hadn't changed much in the way of looks the last five years. He stood tall, maybe and inch or so shorter than Draco, black hair cropped close to his skull. He was dressed in a long sleeve green jumper and dark slacks, an amused gleam danced in his dark eyes.

"It's good to see you again Draco. How are things? How is your mother?" he asked. "It's good to see you too mate." Draco replied. "I'm getting settled back in nicely, my mother is doing well, thank you for asking. She has really taken up with the American way of life, to be honest, I've never seen her so happy and content." Draco smiled to himself, his mother really was a totally different person since moving away from the wizarding world. Without his father around to berate her and force her into accepting his twisted view of things she had become such an outgoing, cheerful woman. It made him happy to see her happy, finally.

" How how has life been treating you on this side on the pond Zabini?" he asked "I know last we spoke, you were starting a new business venture in Italy, and seeing some sexy little witch you'd met Greece? How is all of that panning out for you?"

Blaise couldn't help but laugh " Well my business is doing great. My sexy little witch, as you put it, is no longer in the picture." He said with a shrug "Some women want one hundred percent of a man's time and attention, and I'm not a man that can provide that." the tone in which he said this lead Draco to believe Blaise didn't mind that he was no longer in a relationship, and if there was one thing he knew about Blaise Zabini, it was that he would have no trouble finding another witch to fill the spot when he was ready.

The waiter came over to refill their glasses and take their orders, once he was gone Blaise looked at Draco with a serious expression, "Not that I'm not enjoying the conversation, but I get the feeling there's something more important you want to share with me, am I right?" he asked

"Some things never change, huh, Zabini." Draco smirked when he said this, not surprised at all that Blaise as seen through the small talk. "The morning after I got home, I received a letter in the post, from Hogwarts." Draco said, pausing so the waiter could serve their food. Once he was gone again Blaise was the first to speak, "Hogwarts? What in the name of Merlin would you be getting a letter from Hogwarts for?" he asked, looking just as curious as Draco had felt when he received the letter.

"Apparently they want me to attend some sort of dinner to discuss an important matter, whatever that means. It was vague to say the least." He stated, taking a drink of his water.

"That's quite curious mate, I'm intrigued,so I know you have to be. Do I even need to ask if you accepted the invitation?" Blaise said, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I accepted." Draco laughed, "when have you ever known a Slytherin not to quench their curiosity?"

Blaise laughed in agreement. "So what do you suppose they want to discuss with you?" he asked. "It was my understanding that you hadn't been in contact with anyone since the war, so it's seems rather odd that a day after you return home, they would be requesting to see you."

"My thoughts exactly." He replied "and it's not like I left with a good reputation either. I'm sure no one has forgotten the things I did back then, I know I never will." Draco said disgustedly.

"Listen Malfoy, it's been five years. We all did things during the war that we aren't proud of, we didn't have choice. You have to let it go, you can't live the rest of your life expecting everyone to think the worst of you. YOU can't live the rest of your life thinking the worst of yourself." Blaise said seriously.

Draco stared at his friend for a moment, thinking to himself that this is why Blaise was the only friend he cared to keep in touch with after the war. Blaise understood him, they grew up in the same pureblood world, the same twisted views drilled into them since birth, and unlike the rest of his childhood friends, Blaise seen the error of his ways and was trying to turn his life around too. " You're right mate, it's just gonna take time, I'll get there." he said reassuringly.

"Good to know." Blaise said smiling "Besides, there's always a chance that McGonagall is just inviting you to dinner for some one on one. I've always thought the old banshee had a thing for you, pretty sure I caught you looking a time or two also."

"You're a sick git Zabini." Draco said laughing "last I checked you were the one into shagging people's mums, does greengrass ring a bell?"

Blaise attempted to look insulted but since it was a true statement he just said " I guess there's more than one reason people call me a mother fucker."

They both burst out laughing then, drawing the attention of several other patrons at the cafe. Draco was glad he had asked Blaise to meet up, he missed having someone he could joke with and his friend had eased his mind about the letter.

Blaise glanced down at his watch " I gotta run. I have a meeting in 15 minutes. It was nice seeing you again Malfoy, and I expect to hear all about this Hogwarts business as soon as you know something." The dark skinned wizard stood up and reached in his robe, intending to pull out money for the bill.

"This one's on me Zabini, you can pay for the drinks Friday, that's when the dinner is, we can meet after" Draco said, getting up to shake his friends hand again. "Looking forward to it, cheers mate." Blaise called over his shoulder as he walked off.

Draco watched Blaise's back until he rounded the corner, he threw some galleons on the table and took his robe from the back of the chair. Leaving the cafe with a lighter step than when he had arrived.

Passing several shops along the street, he had the notion to stop in and buy his mother a gift, to let her know he was thinking of her. Just as he was stepping into the door, he heard someone call his name. "Draco?! Draco Malfoy,is that you?"

He turned around to see Pansy Parkinson's mother crossing the street towards him. "Hello Mrs.Parkinson." He said, inwardly cringing as the pug faced woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Draco, so good to see you came back to your senses and returned to Malfoy Manor where you belong." the dark haired woman said with an air of arrogance. "Even more handsome than before, Pansy will be so happy to hear you're back. You must come to dinner. This friday, I insist."

Silently thanking Salazar, he replied "As much as I would love that Mrs. Parkinson, i have a prior engagement this friday, so another time perhaps." hoping this would end the conversation Draco turned back towards the shop.

However, the woman not only looked like a pug but seemed to be just as stubborn, grabbing his arm she said in a huff "Prior engagement? I'm sure it's nothing that you can't reschedule, and I know given yours and Pansy's past, you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by declining to have dinner." She said sweetly, but Draco detected an underlying edge to her tone.

"Actually, I am meeting with Headmistress McGonagall Friday, I'm under the impression it's to discuss something of importance,so no,I will not be rescheduling" he told her, becoming irritated. "Pansy hasn't seen or heard from me in five years, I'm sure a few more days won't kill her." He couldn't help adding that last sarcastic remark.

Choosing to ignore his dig at her daughter, Mrs. Parkinson commented about his meeting with McGonagall. "At Hogwarts? Whatever for?! With all the issues they had last year, they ought to be figuring out how they're going to fix those problems now that it's so close to the new school year, instead of having pointless meetings with former students."

Draco could tell the woman was still irritated with his refusal to attend dinner, and as much as he disliked having to converse with the uppity bint, he was curious about the problems at Hogwarts that she had mentioned. "What problems would those be?" he asked

"Well, I don't know all the details, and as a woman of importance, I don't care to concern myself with them. What I do know is they're having issues finding and keeping professors. If you want my opinion, it's that woman they have running the school now, obviously she's not capable." Mrs. Parkinson said with disdain.

Clearly Madam Pug Face didn't have anything of use to say and Draco was rather tired of looking at her smug expression "I guess it's a good thing nobody cares what your opinion is then, have a lovely day Mrs.Parkinson." smiling, he walked off and left her standing there with a look of shock upon her face.

He had to admit, after talking with Pansy's mother, his thoughts were once again preoccupied with his upcoming meeting with McGonagall. Did It have something to do with the issues they had been having the previous year? If so, what did it have to do with him? Completely forgetting his prior idea of grabbing a gift for his mother Draco headed back to the Manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter down! Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. The story will come together more in the next chapter I promise. Apparently I just can't get right to the point, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway, drop a review if you would like and feel free to leave any ideas or critiques, all comments are welcome. Bye for now!


	3. 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Draco found himself standing inside the entrance of the great hall. He had so many mixed emotions being back at Hogwarts. There were a lot of great memories he had created here, those ingenious potter stinks badges he'd handed out fourth year came to mind, smirking, what a little prat I was, he thought to himself.

There were also a lot of bad things that came to mind when he looked around at these old stone walls. Luckily he heard footfall rounding the corner so he didn't have to dwell on them long.

"Good Evening Mr.Malfoy. Glad you could make it." the old witch said, Coming towards Draco.

"Uhh good evening, thank you for the invitation." He wiped his sweaty palm on his robes before holding it out to her. McGonagall looked him up and down and then looked at his hand.

"Honestly Draco Malfoy, you act as if I don't know you, like I didn't watch you grow up," she said with a small smile and pulled him down into a hug, awkwardly Draco hugged her back.

"Those are some robes you have on there Mr.Malfoy," the headmistress said, commenting on the all black suit and silk black tie he was wearing.

"Well it isn't much more than I would wear any other day Professor, but the invitation did say 'formal dinner', I'm not one to show up underdressed for an occasion." He replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the older witch's gaze.

"Oh yes, I suppose the invitation did say that...well unfortunately those plans have been changed, the other party that was supposed to be here seems to be running behind, which is very unlike her." McGonagall seemed to be talking to herself, lost in thought.

"errh heeem," Draco said clearing his throat and effectively bring the Professor back to attention. "That's quite alright, I was honestly more concerned with whatever important matter you wished to discuss with me Professor."

"Ah yes Mr. Malfoy, there is a bit of a story behind this and I'm sure parts might be hard for you to understand so all I ask is that you bare with me and really consider the things that I tell you, can you do that for me Draco?"

"Of course Professor, that's why I came." He said, becoming more nervous as time went on.

"Good Draco, that's good. Well, because we are no longer having dinner, why don't we walk and talk, for now." She led him in through the entryway up the staircase.

"I know you haven't been residing in the wizarding world for some time now Draco, since the war, if I am correct?" she continued "May I ask why you came back?"

" To start my life over professor." the words came out without a second thought " I'm back to prove to everyone that I'm no longer the person I was, I want to right wrongs my family caused and I want to prove that I am not the monster people think I'm." Draco said, avoiding McGonagall's eyes, for fear he would see disbelief in them.

"Draco, I know you're not a monster. I have never believed you to be a monster. None of us did. You did what you had to do to survive and while it wasn't easy, it's something you must live with for the rest of your life and I for one believe that's punishment enough." the older witch put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "you were born into those circumstances, Mr. Malfoy, but when the time came and you had a chance to choose to do what was right or what was wrong, you chose to do what was right. That is all that matters in the end."

They had stopped walking now and Draco realized they were in the hall outside the headmaster's office " I suppose you're right professor, I just can't help wishing I would have done the right thing sooner, I wish I would have had the courage to stand up to my father, maybe if I would have had someone, anyone, to guide me on a better path, things could have turned out different for me." There were tears forming in Draco's eyes now.

"You're absolutely right Draco, perhaps if you would have had someone to show you a better way you wouldn't have made the mistakes you made, which is what I wanted to talk to you about " the witch turned her back to Draco, whispering "treacle tart" as the entrance to her office opened. "This way Draco."

Once inside the headmistress office Draco took a seat opposite Professor McGonagall

"So what exactly do my past mistakes have to do with anything?" he asked, now that they were in her office, and no longer walking the halls, Draco was starting to feel claustrophobic, he really wanted nothing more than for this conversation to be over.

" Well you see Draco, two weeks ago a wizard by the name of Dante Rames came to visit us, concerning his son Dorian. The boy just turned 11 over the summer, so he will be starting his first year this fall." She said, watching Draco's expression.

"Ok...Im not entirely sure I understand what this has to do with me professor." He said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mr. Rames came to us to inform us that when he drops his son off for the term that he has no intention of picking him back up. Apparently the child has some severe behavioral issues that the father can no longer deal with, and it appears that he's starting to develop an interest in the dark arts." McGonagall was now staring at a portrait behind Draco, seeming to be lost in thought again.

Unsure of where this conversation was going Draco said the first thing that came to his mind "Where is his mother? Surely if the father doesn't want the boy, the mother would take him?" he was thinking of his own mother and how she has been his only saving grace in the hell he had grown up in.

"Actually, his mother seems to be the root of his issues. As the father tells it, the child's mother is a muggle. The child's father never told her of his magical heritage, so needless to say after the child was born and began to manifest his magical powers, the mother wanted no part of it. She took off without so much as a goodbye. My assumptions are that the father then blamed the boy for his wife leaving, and now the boy is lashing out."

Draco sat there for a moment, trying to process everything he was just told, finally looking at the headmistress he said " and what exactly does all this have to do with me professor?"

"You recall our earlier conversation Draco? That perhaps if you would have had someone to guide you on the right path, that perhaps you wouldn't have made such bad choices in your life?" she was looking at him pointedly now, eyes boring into his.

Draco nodded, he was beginning to think he knew where this conversation was going but he was hoping he was wrong.

"I believe you can be that person for this young man Draco. Someone to look up to, to show him right and wrong." She said matter of factly.

He outrighted laughed at this. "You can't be serious Professor. I'm the last person anyone should be looking up to. If I recall, we were just discussing all the horrible mistakes I've made." He looked at the older witch in disbelief.

"I fail to see the humor in this Mr. Malfoy, as I'm being very serious. Your past is EXACTLY why I believe you're the right person for this. You've been in his situation before, made to feel like an outcast bullied by your father, seeking a way out through the dark arts...I think you have a lot more in common with this young man than you realize." She said

" I see where you're coming from Processor, but I'm only twenty-two, barely more than a child myself, what makes you think this boy wants my help, or anyone's help for that matter?" Draco asked, looking for a way out of this mess he unknowingly walked into.

" Everyone wants someone to help in their time of need Draco, you know that from experience, even if they fight it. The fact that you are still young yourself is more than likely going to be a good thing, he may see you more like an older brother instead of an authority figure."

Draco gave a heavy sigh and slumped down in his chair " and if I decide to do this, how exactly are we to go about it? Am I to be some sort of tutor, visiting after school hour and weekends?"

The Headmistress paused before answering, pondering on how to word her next statement "Actually Mr. Malfoy, we would like the boy to stay at the manor with you for the time being. His behavior is too unpredictable at this time to keep him in the dorms." she let that sink in.

Draco stood abruptly, "Professor, I appreciate you inviting me here, and entrusting me with this information, but if I'm being honest this is all a little much to take in at once, I'm going to need some time to think about it." He said and turned to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy." the headmistress said before he reached the door, "I appreciate you taking the time to meet me, and for hearing me out, it's understandable that you need some time to think about your answer but as it's only twelve days until the start of the new term, I'll need a decision by the end of next week." the older witch smiled at him as he left her office.

Walking down the spiral staircase towards the Draco had a million thought running through his mind. The conversation he had just has with McGonagall was the last thing he expected to happen, that was until he rounded the corner and ran into a small petite form "ow, what in the name of Merlin!!" the woman said

"I apologize. " Draco said looking up "I didn't see yo…" his steel grey eyes met warm caramel colored eyes and his breath caught in his chest. "Granger?!" he said in shock.

"Malfoy?" she asked. "Last place I thought I would see you again." Smiling, she left him standing there and continued up the steps without another word.

Once he was back at the Manor Draco wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and to go to bed, perhaps a good night's sleep and he could forget tonight ever happened. Highly unlikely he thought to himself.

Suddenly he remembered he had made plans to meet Blaise for drinks tonight, not feeling like meeting with anyone until he had a moment to digest everything, he jotted down a quick note.

Blaise-

Change of plans, meet me at black cat alley bar tomorrow at 8.

-D

"Jinky!" he called the small elf and immediately heard a small pop at the end of his bed.

"You called Jinky master?" the elf asked, eager to be of assistance, as always.

"Yes Jinky, could you please take this letter to the owlery and have Eros take it to the Zabini residence, you may have the rest of the evening off after you do so." He said handing the letter over.

"Of course master, master is so nice to Jinky. Good night master." the elf said with a small bow.

Draco smiled "Good night Jinky." with another small pop the elf was gone again. Draco lay back in his bed, thinking over his conversation with McGonagall? Although this Rames boy was the focus of Draco's thoughts then, it was a pair of honey colored eyes that occupied his dreams that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally we get to see why McGonagall wanted to meet with Draco! What did you guys think? Did you see that coming? What do you think Draco will decided? Feel free to leave a review. Once again, thanks again for reading!! Lots of love - CR


	4. 4

Draco threw back the last of his firewhiskey, and motioned the waitress for another one. "Slow down mate." Blaise said "That's your third one and we've only been here twenty minutes."

They were sitting in a dimly lit corner booth in the back of the bar, "You're right Zabini, best I keep a clear head if I want to come to any decision about what I'm going to do." Draco said, pushing the glass the waitress brought him, towards his friend.

Never one to say no to a drink, Blaise tossed it back in one swallow. " Being that's the reason you asked me here Malfoy, you care to tell me what your meeting with McGonagall was about?"

"Brace yourself Zabini," he said smirking, "she wants me to be some sort of temporary guardian for this kid they're having problems with. Can you believe that?! Some little prat gets dumped at Hogwarts by his father and they come to me...ME, of all people!!" Draco said incredulously, looking at his best friend for validation, I mean Blaise had to agree with him after all, that this was insanity.

Blaise stared at Draco for a long time until finally breaking his silence "a brilliant plan really." He said watching Draco's jaw drop. "Who better to set the kid straight than Draco Malfoy, former child prat and reformed death eater. His father must be a real git to want to just drop the kid, and if anyone can relate to having a shite father it's you...you do want to prove yourself now, do you not?" Blaise asked, not expecting an answer. "Here's the perfect opportunity."

Draco was at a loss for words. He expected once he told Blaise they would have a good laugh over it and he would go back and tell McGonagall that he wasn't interested, but Blaise had thrown him for a loop, agreeing that Draco should take this kid into his home. He would look like a right arse now if he said no. Then there was the kid himself, what if he really could help the kid, he thought? How bad good it be?

"I guess since I'm not obligated, if things don't work out I just hand the kid back over to McGonagall, right? I'm not really losing out either way." Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Suppose not." Blaise agreed, taking another swig of his beer.

" I guess I was even more put out by the situation because I ran into, literally, Granger on my way out of McGonagall's office." Draco said frowning.

"You mean miss-know-it-All? Scar head and the weasel's third wheel?" Blaise asked, looking at something behind Draco.

"The one and only." Draco said " funny thing is, I think she was supposed to be at the meeting with myself and McGonagall, but she was running late, very unlike Mrs. Perfect. I do wonder though, what she was there for."

"You can always ask her." Blaise said, looking back at Draco. " She just walked in with the Weasley girl."

Draco turned around to see that Hermione had indeed just walked in with Ginny Weasley. She hadn't noticed him sitting there yet so he took the opportunity to do a one over, Her hair was still the same light brown color but no longer bushy like it had been in school, it was also longer than he remembered and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. She had on a long sleeve black dress, it fell mid thigh and plunged slightly at her chest, sexy enough for Granger he supposed smirking. She showed off her long lean legs with strappy black heels, she really did have nice legs he thought.

"Close your mouth Malfoy, You're starting to drool." Blaise said laughing. " Can't say I blame ya for lookin mate, but if I had my pick i'd take weasley."

Hermione and Ginny had now made their way to a table in the center of the bar and were looking over the drink menu. Neither one had noticed Blaise and Draco.

"Watch me work my magic" Blaise said with a wink, he got up and made his way to bar where he ordered two drinks, something fruity by the look of it, Draco thought, and then he proceeded to walk to Hermione and Ginny's table.

Draco could see Blaise say something as he set the drinks down and then he motioned towards the table where Draco was sitting, Hermione and Ginny both turned and looked.

Arsehole, Draco thought, getting up and making his way to their table.

"Good Evening Ladies." He said smiling

"Malfoy." Ginny said, that's was polite enough Draco thought, he didn't expect too much. Especially from a Weasley.

"Draco, I didn't think I would see you again so soon, twice in two days" Hermione said looking him in the eyes "at least I'm sitting down this time so you can't knock me over." now she was smiling and Draco was almost sure he could detect a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yes well I suppose if you were on time, you wouldn't have been standing there when I rounded the corner." smirking he silently congratulated himself for that quick come back.

"Its feeling a little crowded at this table." Blaise interrupted, "care to join me at my table Ginevra?" he held out his arm for the fiery haired witch.

"Gladly, but it you ever call me Ginevra again I'll hex your bollocks off quicker than you can say Merlin's beard Zabini." Ginny smiled sweetly up at Blaise. Chuckling he led her back to the table he and Draco previously occupied.

Draco sat down in the seat Ginny just left and ordered another drink, he could feel Hermione's eyes on him and for some reason that made him feel nervous.

"What did professor McGonagall want to speak with you about?" he asked in a rush, shocking himself as much as her, he hadn't intended to come right out and ask but she was staring at him with those caramel eyes, damn her, and he couldn't think straight. What was wrong with him? This was Granger for Merlin's sake.

"You don't waste any time do you?" she said smiling. "She actually offered me a temporary position as professor of muggle studies." finishing her drink she set the glass back on the table.

"Two more" Draco said to the waitress, motioning to their empty glasses. "Can't say that I'm surprised, you were after all 'the brightest witch of our age', and did you accept the position?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I did" she said " I must admit, I'm alittle more than excited to be able to be come back to Hogwarts, it's like coming back home you know,back to where it all began." she had a far off smile on her face and Draco couldn't help but smile looking at her.

"What about you? Have you made a decision?" she asked.

He looked at her with his eye brow raised "I see McGonagall still plays favorites." He said jokingly "why is it you were privy to my conversation but not I to yours?" he was now looking at her in mock offence.

"Oh stop Draco, we both know your not the least bit offended." she said rolling her eyes.

"Besides, it's best if I'm to know in advance of a problematic student since Im going to be accepting a teaching position."

"True enough." He said staring at her, she was now staring back, they held each others gazes for what seemed like several minutes before Hermione looked away and picked her drink up, Draco didn't fail to notice the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I havent made up my mind yet." He said, answering her earlier question. " As much as I would like to think I could help this boy out, I don't know if I have it in me." He was looking down now, wiping the moisture from the outside of his glass. He felt vunerable talking to her about this and he didnt know why, five years ago he wouldnt have gave a second thought to her opinion, but then again he wouldnt have been sharing drinks and conversation with her either.

"For what it's worth, I think you're the perfect person." She was looking at him again and Draco couldn't quite read the expression on her face.

Before Draco could ask her for an explanation Ginny interuppted their conversation "Hey 'mione, sorry to break up the party." the red headed witch had a half smile on her face and was looking back and forth between Draco and Hermione, he was pretty sure the weasley girl was on the far side of tipsy. "but we should probably get going, we do have that thing in the morning…" Ginny grabbed Hermiones arm and dragged her from her seat.

Draco stood as the women went to leave "Ummm,it was nice talking to you Granger." he said awkwardly.

"You know you can call me Hermione, Draco. We're not children anymore." She was grinning now "I enjoyed talking to you too, hopefully we can do it again sometime soon." and then Ginny was dragging her out the door.

Draco made his way back to where Blaise was sitting, and slide in the booth. The wizard opposite him was smiling from ear to ear. "So, you and Granger looked awfully cozy." He said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Has anyone ever told you what an obnoxious git you are Zabini?" Draco asked, although he couldnt help but chuckle at his friends childish behavior "I would like to point out that I didn't have to get Hermione sloshed to enjoy my company." He said, downing the last of his beer.

" The little minx only had three, how was I supposed to know she was such a lightweight?" Blaise said "besides I would say she enjoys my company plenty, because we're going out again next friday." an arrogant smirk on his face. "Maybe you and Granger could tag along."

"Maybe." Draco said. "I think I'm gonna call it a night mate, I got some things I need to think about." He shook his friends hand and headed to the fireplace behind the bar, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in "Malfoy Manor" he said and in a moment, he was stepping into the parlor of his home.

He went up the stairs to his room and ran a bath, he undressed and sank into the hot water. He thought about Blaises confidence in him and even McGonagall, why were they so sure he was going to be able to help this kid? And then there was Hermione 'I Think you're the perfect person' he could hear her saying it again in his head. What did everyone see in him that he didnt see in himself?

Getting out of the bath and drying off, he grabbed the black robe hanging on the bathroom door and went to his desk, He'd come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to give anyone a reason to be disappointed in him again so he wrote his reply to McGonagall before he could change his mind.

Professor,

I'm willing to open my home and offer my guidance and assistance in any way needed for the Rames child. Please send further instructions as to when the child will be arriving at the Manor.

Sincerely,

D. Malfoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter now that we finally have a little Dramione action! Please review and thanks again for reading. -CR


	5. 5

Hello again lovelies! So glad to see that you're all enjoying the story! Can't thank you enough for all your kind reviews. Also, for Emma, thank you for notifying me of the issue you were having locating my updates, I'm not aware of anyone else having this problem so I'm unsure of what's causing it or how to fix it, I apologize. I am however having a issue with my PM's, they are coming to my private email but not showing up in my inbox on here so I am unable to reply. I will do my best to answer all questions this way (If appropriate, haha) until I can fix the problem. Just be patient with me and please know I am not intentionally ignoring anyone. THANKS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Draco woke up and dressed for the day in a cotton t-shirt and linen pants. He splashed some cold water on his face, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

He had no sooner brought a forkful of eggs to his mouth when Jinky appeared beside him. "Sorry to interrupt breakfast Master Draco but Jinky has a letter for you." She said handing the letter to him.

"Thank you Jinky." Draco said giving the elf a smile. Turning the letter over, he noticed the Hogwarts seal, knowing this must be Headmistress McGonagall's reply he tore open the envelope.

Mr. Malfoy,

I am pleased to know that you have agreed to become guardian of Dorian Rames. The boy's father will be dropping him off here two days before term begins, I will bring him to Malfoy Manor and it will be your responsibility to see him to and from Hogwarts for classes on a day to day basis. Due to these special circumstances I have opened the floo network strictly from my office to the floo at the Manor.

I would like you to know Mr. Malfoy, in my personal opinion, this is further proof that you are truly growing in your quest to become a more admirable man. I do not speak lightly when I say that I put great faith in your ability to reach this boy's heart. I will be arriving with the child to the Manor no later than six o'clock p.m. August 30th.

Sincerely.

M. McGonagall

Draco folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope, well there was no backing out now he thought. He sat there finishing his breakfast and drinking his tea.

From what he could tell, the main reason everyone thought he could handle this kid was because of their similar childhoods, so what exactly did they have in common Draco wondered, he would need to think of every possible angle he could use to relate to Dorian.

For one, they both had shite fathers as Blaise had put it. Lucius Malfoy had always put his pureblood ideals and hunger for power and validation before his son's needs or feelings. He couldn't recall one time in his whole childhood that Lucius had told him that he loved him. Draco knew nothing of Dorian and his father's relationship but from what McGonagall had said and the fact that Dante Rames could abandon his son at eleven years old was telling enough.

At least Draco had his mother, she was always there, waiting in the background with arms open, to comfort and sooth Draco, whether it be from his father's harsh words or even harsher beatings. Dorian's mother had abandoned him also, all because he had began to manifest his powers, something the boy couldn't even control Draco thought, no wonder the boy was acting out.

Then there was another issue McGonagall raised. She had said 'the boy was beginning to show an affinity for the dark arts.' Draco knew from experience that at eleven years old, this wasn't something that a child would normally be interested in. He could only assume it was something he was being pressured into, or perhaps a means of getting attention.

Feeling more than overwhelmed by the situation Draco wanted to get some fresh air, he decided he would take a trip to Diagon Alley, thinking maybe he should pick up some things for the boy before he arrived at the manor, but what? Did he play with toys? Ride a broom? What type of clothing did he like?

"What have you gotten yourself into Draco?" he said to himself. Grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the hearth he said "Diagon Alley."

Stepping out of the floo at The Three Broomsticks it occurred to Draco that it would probably be best to wait until the kid was actually with him to do the shopping. How are you supposed to buy his clothes when you don't even know his sizes you dolt, Draco thought to himself.

He would however stop in at Honeydukes and grab the kid...Dorian, Draco thought, he had to get used to calling him Dorian, he doubted it would make him feel comfortable calling him kid all the time. Anyway, Dorian would like some candy right? What kid didn't like candy?

He entered Honeydukes and walked around looking at everything, since he didn't know what Dorian would like he grabbed a little of everything and took it to the counter to pay.

Stepping outside again and browsing along the shops, Draco came across J. Pippin's Potions and thought that maybe he should get some sleeping potions and dreamless droughts. Perhaps being in an unfamiliar house, especially one as big as the manor, with a man he didn't know, might make it hard for Dorian to sleep, or give him cause for nightmares. He shuddered at the thought, recalling the nightmares that he used to suffer from.

After leaving the apothecary Draco decided to make one last stop at Flourish and Blotts to pick up some of the first years text books he knew Dorian would need, Draco had always hated this part of shopping for the school term so he thought he would spare the kid.

He was browsing the shelves towards the back of the store, a copy of Hogwarts: A History in his hands when he felt someone come up behind him.

"I'm beginning to think you're following me Draco Malfoy." He knew immediately who it was and a smile spread across his face.

Turning around he said " I could say the same thing for you Hermione Granger, afterall, you show up AFTER me." He winked at her and again, he noticed a blush dust her cheeks.

"Did you just wink at me? You better be careful, I might think you're starting to like me." She said laughing

"You might be right." Draco said and to his surprise, there was a gleam of excitement in her eyes. Bloody Hell, was he really standing in the middle of the bookstore flirting with Granger? And she was flirting back?

"Hogwart: A History?" she asked, taking the book from his hands. " This has always been my favorite book" a half smile turning up the corner of her mouth. "Doesn't seem like your type of reading material though." She handed the book back to him.

" You're favorite book huh? Who would have thought." he said teasingly, she stuck her tongue out him, making him laugh. "what exactly would you expect my 'type of reading material' to be then?"

"Oh I don't know….something along the lines of 'unforgivable curses and who to use them on'" she said trying to contain her laughter.

"Haha Granger, you slay me with your humor." he said, feigning annoyance, although he actually was surprised by her quick wit and joking manner, she had always seemed so serious. "The book is actually for Dorian Rames." he told her.

" Dorian? The boy McGonagall asked you to take charge of? You agreed?" she looked shocked.

"I did, the boy doesn't have anyone else, how could I say no?" he said, it was a statement to himself as much as it was to her.

She stood there looking at him for a moment "would you like to go get something to eat?" she asked

Now it was his turn to look shocked, don't let her see you sweat he thought. "Did you just ask me out Hermione? You better be careful or I might think you're starting to like me." he said.

Without missing a beat she said "you might be right." and gave him a wink. You might be in trouble here Draco,he thought to himself, standing there looking at her smile was doing crazy things to his stomach.

He paid for the book and they walked down the street to a restaurant. They sat at a table by the window and ordered their drinks.

Hermione was looking over the menu and Draco watched her, noticing how she silently mouthed all the options she went over, occasionally scrunching her nose up when she came across something that didn't appeal to her.

" This isn't awkward for you?" he asked, she looked up from the menu at him in confusion. " This, I mean. Me and you, eating lunch together, talking and laughing together earlier or even the other night at the bar?"

"Not at all, is it for you?" she took a drink of her soda and then proceeded to stir the ice around with the straw.

"No, I just feel like, with out past, it shouldn't come this easy for us, you know?"

She was staring at him again but he wasn't going to break the eye contact this time.

"The past is just that Draco, the PAST. It's been five years, people change. You've changed. I felt it the night we talked at Black Cat Alley Bar, I could see it in your expressions and the way you talked, but honestly, it was just moments ago in the bookstore, when you told me you were taking Dorian, I knew you were a different man Draco, that's a very selfless thing to do, the old Draco would never have done that" she reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

In that moment Draco wanted nothing more than to lean across the table and kiss her, to see if the words tasted as sweet as they sounded.

"I don't even know what to say to that Hermione...I didn't think anyone would ever say such kind things about me, especially you." he laughed awkwardly because he didn't really know how to react.

She was laughing now too " it's fine Draco, you know I'll help you as much as I can with Dorian, if you would like. Not that I will be of much help, since I was an only child also, and a perfect one at that." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I appreciate that, I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get." he said . They finished the rest of their meal while discussing what they had been doing the last five years, Draco even suffered through small talk about potter and weasle-bee just to see her smile.

When they had finished and the waitress brought the check, Draco left some money on the table and stood to tell Hermione goodbye.

"Thank you for Lunch, I really did have a lovely afternoon Draco, and I meant every word I said." she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Her perfume assaulted his senses and left him slightly light headed, " So did I." he said and when she leaned back to pull away from the embrace Draco leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He heard a sigh escape her and it was all Draco could do not to confess his undying love right then and there. Her lips were soft and he could taste the lemonade she had been drinking.

He broke the kiss first, simply because he wanted to look in her eyes, he needed to see if she felt what he was feeling, when their gazes locked he could see that yes, she felt it too.

"I'll be expecting an owl Draco Malfoy." she said and before he could reply she apparated out of his arms and left him standing there with a dumb grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I particularly enjoyed writing it, Hermione is quite the tease, I didn't know she had it in her! Dorian will be making an appearance in the next chapter, until then.

Lots of love -CR


	6. 6

For the next two days Draco walked around in a daze, he hadn't been this happy in a long time and if you would have asked him five years ago if he thought he would ever be this happy, his answer would have been no.

He hadn't owled Hermione yet but he intended to shortly. Professor McGonagall was bringing Dorian to the Manor tomorrow evening and Draco wanted to invite Hermione to dinner, his stomach did a flip when he thought of their kiss the other afternoon.

He went upstairs to prepare one of the guestrooms for Dorian, since he had given Jinky the day off. The room was large and had an adjoining bathroom, the wallpaper was a deep green and there were a couple pictures hanging of landscapes, one of a heavily wooded forest and the other a secluded creek. The sounds emanating from the pictures were very soothing, it was one of the reason Draco had choose this room, anything to make Dorian more comfortable, he thought.

There was one large window that occupied the majority of the wall opposite the door. Draco, drew the curtains back to let the light in and opened the window, some fresh air would do the room some good. He muttered a quick scourgify to rid the room of any cobwebs and dust, on his way out the door he cast a quick calming charm on the room, satisfied, he headed to his study.

First he owled his mother to let her know of his new circumstances. He was sure she would be ecstatic. Once that was done he wrote Hermione.

Dorian will be arriving tomorrow evening, would you care to join us at the Manor for dinner? I would love to see you again.

Draco

Short and sweet he thought...maybe too short? He didn't want to seem desperate so he decided to leave it at that, he headed to the owlery to give Eros the note. Twenty minutes later the he was back with a reply.

What took you so long? Don't you know it's rude to make a woman wait?

I would love to come to dinner to meet Dorian…but, I really don't want to wait another day to see you again…

Hermione

Bloody Hell, this woman could get him all hot with just a note. He snatched a quill and piece of parchment and jotted down a response.

Then don't….I'll take down the wards at the Manor…

Draco

He tied the parchment to Eros foot and watched the owl fly off. Quickly he cast the enchantment to take the wards off the Manor so she could apparate there, would she really do it, he wondered.

He didn't have to wonder long because fifteen minutes later he heard the distinct swoosh and pop of apparition, he followed the noise to the sitting room, when he entered, Hermione was standing there in faded blue jeans and a white shirt, her long hair,slightly disheveled from apparating, fell in curls around her face. Draco instantly got hard looking at her.

She stood there staring back at him for a moment "are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked.

It took Draco three steps to get to her, he took her head in his hands, his mouth found hers forcefully, there was nothing soft about it this time as they kissed.

She opened her mouth in a groan and when she did, he slipped his tongue in, exploring and tasting. She bit his bottom lip, her hand coming up and grabbing a fistful of his hair.

Draco moved from her mouth to her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck. He was so hard it hurt and the way she was rubbing herself against him was almost unbearable.

"Hermione wait." he said pulling back. " If we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to. I don't want to ruin want we have going on and if I took advantage of you I would never forgive myself."

"You're right Draco." she said. "we can't have you taking advantage of me." she was looking at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes and before Draco knew what was happening she had pulled her wand out of her back pocket "Incarcerous" she said, pointing it at him, binding his wrists before he could react. " I however have no problem taking advantage of you." she said leading him to the couch.

"Bloody Hell, who are you witch and what have you done with Hermione?" he was in complete shock, he would never have imagined she had this side to her and he was beginning to sweat with anticipation.

"Didn't I tell you people change?" she asked pushing him down on the sofa. " I'm gonna tell you a little secret " she whispered in his ear " I've always fantasized about doing this, now enjoy enjoy the ride."

Draco nearly came in his pants just then, he couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was he about to shag Hermione Granger but she was playing the role of some naughty slag and it was HOT, he could die and go to heaven right now.

She took a couple steps back from him, never breaking eye contact, slowly she pulled her shirt over her head. Draco's heartbeat sped up as he watched her, standing there now in her jeans and a sheer black bra. She had nice breast he thought, just the right size to fit in his hands, he could see her nipples through the fabric and his mouth started watering at the thought of sucking on them.

She unclasped the bra and let it fall to the floor leaving her chest fully exposed "You like what you see?" she asked

"You're beautiful." Draco told her, and he meant it, he has seen his fair share of naked women, but this was different. It felt different with her.

She was unbuttoning her jeans now, slowly dragging them down her legs, once they were pooled at her feet she stepped out of them and walked toward him. Her sheer black panties matched the bra she has discarded and Draco could she her womanhood through it, again making him wonder what it would taste like, probably sweet, like her mouth, he thought.

"You're killing me." he said horsely, his erection was straining painfully against his pants.

She grinned wickedly and stepped between his legs, spreading them wide "mhhhh" she said rubbing her hand over his cock "Is this for me?"

" Untie me so I can touch you" he pleaded, "you're driving me crazy" his breathing was labored as he rubbed his groin against her hand, the friction felt wonderful, but he could think of something that would feel even better.

"Not yet." she whispered, licking the pulse point below his ear causing him to moan in pleasure.

She sat on his lap then, and began to unbutton his shirt, she had positioned herself so that Draco could feel the damp heat coming from the center of her, he thrust his hips up causing her to moan in pleasure, she gripped his shoulders and began rolling her hips. "Take these damn restraints off me Granger." he growled.

This time she didn't refuse, with a wandless "Evanesco" the cords on Draco's wrists disappeared.

He stood abruptly, laying her on the couch, he removed his trousers, watching Hermione the whole time. She was eyeing his bulging erection hungrily.

"I want you so bad right now." he said as he lay atop her. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, his hands were roaming up and down her body. He wanted to touch her, everywhere, all at once, he couldn't get enough.

He trailed his mouth lower, licking along her collarbone, moving to her breast. When he took her nipple in his mouth she cried out in pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist Draco could feel how wet she was, "Please Draco, I want it so bad." she cried, taking her hand and wrapping it around his cock, Draco buried his head in her neck and groaned, he'd never felt anything so good in his life as Hermione's hands on him.

He had every intention of taking it slow,of being romantic and making it special for her, but with her laying under him, with his cock in her hand, begging for it, who was he to deny her what she wanted?

He reached down and pulled her panties to the side, placing the head of his cock at her entrance, allowing her to adjust to his size but she was impatient and with one upward thrust of her hips he was buried to the hilt.

Hermione cried out in pleasure and dug her fingernails into his back, trying to pace himself he slowly thrust in and out, but the feel of her tight walls clinging to him and her warm breath in his ear was pushing him over the edge, a sweat was beginning to break out on his forehead.

Apparently it was too much for Hermione too because with another thrust from Draco she was crying out his name, and Draco could feel her pulsing around him, this sent him over the edge, he threw his head back, chanting "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." until he rode the wave out. Slumping down next to her, they lay there until they could catch their breath.

After a few moments, she rolled over and kissed the tip of his nose "Thank you, that was wonderful." she said.

"You're wonderful." he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I could stay in the spot forever."

"So could I" she said smiling up at him "but unfortunately I have to go back to work, my lunch break ended fifteen minutes ago."

"You are something else Granger." he said laughing. She rolled off the couch and began dressing, he sat there and watched her.

When she was finished she leaned down to where he was still laying on the couch and kissed him "I will see you tomorrow evening for dinner, should I bring anything for Dorian?" she asked

"Just yourself." he said, and with a quick goodbye she apparated from the Manor.

xx

The next evening Hermione and Draco sat in the Parlor waiting for McGonagall to arrive with Dorian.

" Are you nervous?" she asked. They were playing a game of wizard chess to pass the time.

"Slightly, I think I'm more nervous for him then for myself. It must be scary having to start all over at such a young age." he said

"Children are resilient." she told him. "we know that from experience."

Just then they heard the floo roar to life and they stood to greet their guests.

McGonagall stepped out first followed by the boy. He was of average height for an eleven year old Draco supposed, a little on the skinny side. His hair was dark brown and fell just above his ears, his eyes were bright blue. He wore an old worn jumper and faded jeans, he had one trunk with him.

"Good Evening Draco, Ms. Granger." the older witch said, she didn't comment on the fact that Hermione was at the Manor, and Draco was grateful for that, no need to make this more awkward he thought.

"Good Evening professor." Draco said "and this must be Dorian" he stepped around McGonagall and held his hand out to the boy "I'm Draco, it's nice to meet you."

Dorian looked at Draco and then down at his hand but he didn't shake it "I know who you are." he said quietly.

Draco and McGonagall exchanged glances and then he said "ok well maybe you would like to take your stuff to your room before dinner."

Draco called Jinky to show Dorian to his room, once the boy followed the elf upstairs McGonagall spoke first "You will have to be patient with the child Draco. He's used to keeping to himself, he has had barely any contact with anyone besides his father his whole life. I told him about you and the Manor and Hogwarts of course but it's going to take time for him to process everything, you understand?" she asked

"Of course Professor." Draco replied."Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you, I must get back to the school, I have so much to do yet before term starts." the older witch smiled at him. "Thank you again Draco, I hope you both have a good evening." she glanced at Hermione when she said this and then stepped into the hearth. "Hogwarts" she said and disappeared.

Jinky appeared again just then "Master Draco, Jinky has took the child to the dining hall, Jinky thinks the child is hungry master."

"Thank you Jinky, we will be joining Dorian for dinner now." Draco said taking Hermione's hand and following Jinky.

When they entered the dining hall Dorian was already seated, he had his head down and was pushing the food around on his plate with his fork.

Draco took the seat at the head of the table and Hermione took the one next to him, across from Dorian. The child didn't raise his head to acknowledge them.

Hermione looked at Dorian and then at Draco, mouthing 'say something' to him. Draco only shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes "So Dorian, are you excited to start school?" she asked, he didn't answer her. "I'm going to be a teacher there this year, so you will know someone when you start, that will be nice, wont it?"

"What do you teach?" he asked quietly, still not looking up from his plate. Hermione looked at Draco, a huge smile on her face, obviously proud that she had gotten the boy to talk.

"Muggle Studies." she told him. "You will get to learn all about muggles, their history, and neat inventions, it will be loads of fun. My parents are muggles." she said smiling.

Dorian threw his fork down, looking up at her now " Who would want to learn about muggles?! My mother was a muggle and she left me! Muggles are stupid, she was stupid and I bet your parents are stupid." he screamed. Jumping from his chair and knocking it to the floor in the process. He ran from the dining hall and up the steps to his bedroom.

Hermione sat there in shock for a moment when Draco grabbed her hand "I'm sorry Hermione, you know that's not true." he said.

"I know." she said "It's not his fault he feels that way, he just needs someone to show him it's not true." she stood and kissed Draco "I'm going to go so you can try to talk to him ok? Let me know how it goes tomorrow."

"Thank you for being so understanding" he said kissing her back.

After she was gone he made his way up the steps to Dorian's room, the door was closed so he knocked softly, there was no answer so he went in.

Dorian was laying on the bed with his back to the door, Draco said his name but he didn't answer. Walking closer to the bed Draco could tell by the boy's breathing that he had fallen asleep, he went to pull the blanket over him and noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks. Dorian had cried himself to sleep he realized and it made his heart hurt for the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. 7

Hello again readers. Here is chapter 7. I'm glad to see everyone has enjoyed the previous 6. Again, I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I'm still having issues with my PM's so please continue to be patient. A special thank you to Sheryl, your review made my whole day. I do plan on finishing this story and I have an "idea" for another, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Until next time. Lots of Love. -CR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco awoke the next morning to warm sunlight filtering in through the window. He lay in bed thinking about Dorian and how he was going to approach the boy this morning.

Rolling out of bed, he pulled on a pair of cotton pants and walked down the hall to Dorians room, he opened the door and peeked his head in but the bed was empty, maybe he was in the shower Draco thought...but he didn't hear the water running.

He left the room and continued down the hall, when he passed the door to the study he realized it was open, walking lightly he took a couple of steps into the room. Dorian was sitting at the desk, an open book laid out before him. Watching the boy turn the pages, Draco realized that it was a Malfoy family album.

Walking farther into the room to announce himself he said "What do you have there?" he must have startled Dorian because the boy jumped and shut the book quickly, a guilty look spread across his face.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Draco assured him. "I could tell you about them if you would like."

"ok" he heard Dorian whisper, so he walked over to the desk and picked the book up " sit over here with me" he said motioning to the window seat. Dorian followed him, they sat next to each other, the book resting in Draco's lap.

"So who would you like to know about first?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"How about her? Is she your Mother?" he had stopped at a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange, formally Bellatrix Black. The photo had been taken before she had been sent to Azkaban, but you could still see the evil lurking in her eyes, she kept throwing her head back in silent laughter. Draco cringed inwardly.

"No that's not my mother, thank Merlin. This is my mother's sister. Her name is...was, she's dead now, Bellatrix. She was a very nasty woman. I'm glad you will never have to meet her."

"She looks sort of like my mother." Dorian said " from what I can remember of her, she left when I was five." Draco could hear the hurt in his words and he put his arm around the boys shoulder to comfort him, to his surprise, Dorian let him keep it there. "why do you say she was nasty woman?" he asked after a moment.

"Well she was a follower of a very evil wizard, his name was Voldemort. He was defeated only a few years ago, you would have been about six years old, I'm sure you know a little of him, you will learn more in school." he said, not wanting to dwell on the subject " anyway, they practised the dark arts...do you know about the dark arts?" he was looking down at Dorian now, trying to read his reaction.

" Some, I read some books about it, my father found out and whipped me." he was picking at a piece of string that was hanging off his jumper, Draco could tell Dorian was trying to avoid looking at him, the boy was ashamed he thought.

"Can I ask why you were reading about it? You seem like such a nice kid and that's dangerous stuff."

"I wanted to know how to hurt them" Dorian said, his fists were clenched now and Draco could feel his shoulders getting tense. "My parents, I wanted to hurt them like they've hurt me. I was going to hurt my dad first, then I was going to run away, to find my mom my and hurt her too." there were tear running down his cheeks now and he was wiping at them furiously.

"Dorian, do you know why Professor McGonagall wanted you to stay with me?" the boy didn't reply, he only shook his head no. "Follow me" Draco said getting up "I want to show you something"

He walked to the wall furthest from where they were sitting, it was occupied by a large picture of the Malfoy family crest, it's reached almost floor to ceiling. He grabbed the side of picture and pulled it open, beyond was a small room, there was nothing inside except a large wooden shelf along the back wall, with row upon row of small phials, and in the middle of the room what appeared to be a large bowl of some sort floating in mid air.

Draco stepped in and Dorian followed. "Do you know what all of this is?" he asked and again Dorian shook his head no.

"This" said Draco, pointing at the bowl, "is a pensieve, it allows you to view your memories or someone else's memories just as they saw them. The phials on the shelf, are full of memories. Not just mine though."

"You want to show me a memory?" Dorian asked.

" I do" Draco replied. He walked to the shelf, knowing exactly what phial he wanted. It was filled with a collection of his memories from sixth year, his father beating him and his mother down with harsh words and threats, laying on the bathroom floor bleeding out after Harry used sectumsempra on him, his father forcing him to take the dark mark and fix the vanishing cabinet to make up for his failure, Narcissa holding Draco as he cried after Dumbledore was killed.

"I'm going to dump this in here" he told Dorian, pointing at the pensieve "You will just hold your head above the surface and you will see, ok?" he emptied the phial and stepped back. Dorian stepped forward and did as Draco told him.

Draco stood there, watching Dorian watch his memories. He could only imagine what the boy could be thinking. After several long moments had passed Dorian stood but he didn't move, he was still looking down at the shimmery liquid swirling in the bowl.

Finally, "He didn't love you either." Draco heard him whisper. "you're father...he didn't love you like my father doesn't love me." Dorian looked like he wanted to cry again but was trying to hold his emotions in check.

"No" Draco told him with a sad smile " My father didn't have love for anything but power...let's go back into the study and we will talk some more,ok Dorian." Draco gestured toward the hole in the wall through which they had entered, Dorian stepped out first and he followed. They again sat in the seat by the window.

" That's why you're here with me Dorian, I understand what you're going through, what you've been through."

"I just don't know what I did to make them hate me so much." the boy was crying again "even after my mother left, I tried so hard to please my father and he still gave me away" he was sobbing now and Draco kneeled down in front of him grabbing his shoulders.

"Look at me Dorian, and listen to what I'm telling you. There is NOTHING wrong with you. The fact that your parents gave you away meand there is something wrong with them, not you." Dorian was looking Draco in his eyes now and he could tell the boy was really considering what he had to say "sometimes people don't even know how to love themselves so they can't possibly love another person, do you understand?"

"I think I do" Dorian replied softly. " how did you stop being mad Draco?"

He smiled up at Dorian, knowing what he meant " I'm not going to lie Dorian, it took me a long time to learn how to control my anger. You could see from my memories, that I even did some very bad things to some very good people, just to try and gain my father's love, it didn't work, and I have to live with those mistakes now Dorian. I don't want you to have to live with that regret."

"I don't want that either" he said shaking his head, he had picked up the Malfoy family album again and was running his finger along the binding. "You're mother was a good lady though? She seemed like she loved you in your memories."

Draco stood from the kneeling position he was in at Dorian's feet and sat next to the boy again " She was a good lady, she, like myself, had to make some bad choices because of my father ,but she's one of the main reasons I 'stopped being mad' as you put it." he was smiling as he spoke about his mother " she lives in America now but you will get to meet her sometime."

"I'm sorry Draco." Dorian said quietly. Draco was unsure of what the boy was apologizing for and he wanted to ask but it felt like Dorian wanted to say more so Draco stayed silent.

"I didn't mean to be rude to Ms. Granger last night." Draco could hear the tremor of tears in Dorian's voice again. " I was just still so angry with my father for dumping me at Hogwarts and...and….well, she seems like a nice lady and I'm sorry." he was picking at the string hanging off of his jumper again, nervous habit Draco thought.

"It's alright Dorian, I understand, and so does she." he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We want you to know, me, Ms. Granger, Headmistress McGonagall, we're all here to help you,ok? You can talk to us about anything, when you're upset or scared. We want to help you stop being mad, like my mom did for me."

Dorian sat there for a moment, still fiddling with the string, and then suddenly he turned and wrapped his small arms around Draco in a hug " Thank you." he said quietly.

Draco hugged him back, his chest tightening. This was a new feeling for him, and it was nice...no, it was better than nice.

When Dorian pulled away he had a small smile on his face, the first one Draco had seen since the boy arrived and it made him smile to see.

"So, you start school tomorrow" Draco reminded him "are you looking forward to it?"

"I'm scared but excited too." Dorian said " I want to make friends, I've never had any before, but I'm worried the kids won't like me." he looked up at Draco for reassurance.

"I bet they will like you just fine Dorian" he said smiling, "besides everyone always wants to be friends with the kid that has the fastest broom." Draco told him.

"I don't have a broom, I don't even know how to ride." Dorian told him looking crestfallen.

" Well not yet, but we're doing your school shopping this afternoon and then we have all evening to practice." winking at the boy he said "why don't you go change your jumper, I just noticed you have a string dangling from it" Draco told him nonchalantly "and then we will floo to Diagon Alley.

A huge grin broke across Dorian's face then and he took off for his room. Draco sat there for a moment smiling to himself, he couldn't wait to tell Hermione about the progress he had made this morning with the Dorian, she might even reward him for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. 8

I want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to update, my son was hospitalized and I also started a new job so I've been so busy, but I haven't forgotten about my story or all of you lovelies, please continue to be patient with me and I promise I'm going to try to be more frequent with my updates, especially because I have a new story I'm dying to start writing but I have this horrible problem where I can't start something new without finishing the old first *sigh*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flooed to Diagon Alley stopping in at Ollivanders first. Dorian's wand had chose him, willow 12 inches long, Dragon heartstring, rigid flexibility. Next stop was Madam Malkin's for his school robes, and Lastly they stopped in at Flourish and Blotts to pick up the rest of his first year textbooks, Draco intended to do this for him previously but only managed to get Hogwarts: A History before he was distracted by a Caramel eyed witch with pillow soft lips.

"Well, now that we have the necessities out of the way we could look for a pet for you to take, and a broom if you would like?" Draco said looking down at Dorian. The boy's arms were weighed down with bags and books, his wand gripped tightly in his left hand.

Dorian's eyes lit up at the mention of a broom " can we really Draco?" he asked, his voice squeaking with excitement " and a pet too! I've never had a broom or a pet before!"

" Of course we can Dorian, but only certain pets are allowed at Hogwarts, and first years aren't allowed to take their own brooms to school, so you will have to keep it at the manor...here we are." Draco said as they came upon a shop called Magical Menagerie.

Draco not being a huge fan of animals, stood near the door and watched Dorian browse through all the cages. Glancing out the window, he caught sight of Blaise exiting the cafe across the street.

"Dorian" he called to back of the shop "I'm going to step outside to speak with a friend, here's some galleons" Draco said, handing the boy a handful of coins "when you've found your pet just pay and meet me outside."

"ok" Dorian said smiling as he stuffed the coins in his robes.

Draco stepped outside and called across the street to Blaise who was now sitting at a small table outside the cafe, Blaise waved him over and stood to shake his hand.

"Zabini, how you been mate?" Draco asked, shaking Blaise's hand and taking the seat opposite him. " I didn't realize you were a glutton for punishment, taking a trip to Diagon Alley the day before school begins."

Blaise laughed " I had to bring Portia to get her first year textbooks, my mother is off on another escapade with husband number...well,who can really keep count at this point."

Right then Portia came out of the cafe, walking towards them, she was carrying a small pastry in one hand and a wand in the other. Blaise's youngest sister was eleven years his junior, they had different fathers but there was no mistaking that they were siblings. She was of lighter completion than Blaise, and her hair hung to the middle of her back, pin straight and jet black. She had large green eyes, framed by long black lashes, she smiled when she approached the table.

"Hi Draco, I haven't seen you in ages." she said taking a seat between him and Blaise. " B said you have a kid now."

Draco looked at her, then looked at Blaise, eyebrow raised.

"Hello to you too Portia, I know it's been awhile, I took a trip to America with my mum for a while, but I'm back now." He said smiling down at her " I guess you could say I have a kid" he said laughing " his name is Dorian, he's eleven like you and he will be starting Hogwarts this year too, he had some...problems, with his family so he came to stay with me for now"

"What kind of problems did he have" she asked "why would he stay with you instead of his own family"

"Portia" Blaise said cutting her off, "don't ask questions about his family, you don't like to answer questions about our family do you?" he asked, looking at his little sister.

She shook her head no. "Ok, then." He said.

"Here he comes now" Draco said, waving Dorian over, he noticed the boy was now carrying a black cat in his arm.

"Dorian, this is my best mate from school Blaise Zabini and his little sister Portia." Blaise held out his hand and Dorian shook it, Portia said hello and Dorian muttered a quick hello back and then took the remaining seat at the table.

"So what have you got there" Blaise asked him, pointing at the cat.

"It's a cat B, Duh" Portia said, rolling her eyes. This earned a small chuckle from Dorian.

" Obviously I know it's a cat Portia." Blaise said, giving her a eye roll in return. Must be a sibling thing, Draco thought, chuckling to himself. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet." Dorian said, giving the cat a scratch behind the ear.

"Is it a boy or girl cat?" Portia asked " If it's a boy cat I would name him Nox, for obvious reasons, if it's a girl cat I would name her Stella, because that's a pretty name and that's a pretty cat" She said confidently.

Dorian seemed to consider her choices and then replied " He's a boy, and I think I like the name Nox, Thanks." He was smiling shyly at her, she smiled back.

"Why don't you and Portia run down to Florian's and grab some ice cream before we get your broom?" Draco said to Dorian hanging him a few more galleons as he and Portia got up from the table.

"Things seem to be moving along nicely with Dorian" Blaise said once the younger ones were out of earshot.

"He had a nice little breakdown when he first arrived at the Manor." Draco said chuckling " threw some insults at Hermione but we had heart to heart, I guess you could say, and he's doing better now. He's not a bad kid really, just needs someone to show him the way, ya know."

Blaise was staring at Draco with a shite eating grin on his face "Hermione huh, and when did he meet Hermione? Better yet, when did we start calling Granger Hermione?" he said while batting his eyelashes and fanning his face as if he was about to swoon.

"Oh fuck off Zabini" Draco said laughing. "We're...seeing each other, I guess. I don't know what we're calling it to be honest."

"Are you shagging her?" he asked " you are aren't you?...Bloody Hell, never thought i'd see the day, Draco Malfoy, taking care of a kid and shagging Hermione Granger."

" Well when you put it that way…" they were both laughing when Dorian and Portia walked back up to the table, deep in conversation.

"I'm sure I will end up in Slytherin, that's the house my whole family gets sorted into." Portia was telling Dorian.

" I don't know what to expect" he told her "my mother was a muggle and my father went to Durmstrang."

" Well whatever house" Portia told him, hooking her arm around his "we're friends" she said smiling.

"Friends" Dorian said back to her.

Draco exchanged a look with Blaise, "We best be going Dorian if you want to get a broom before we head back to the Manor, we have an early morning." He stood and shook hands with Blaise and said a goodbye to Portia.

"Bye Blaise, it was nice to meet you, Bye Portia, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Dorian said picking up his cat, Portia gave Nox a couple scratches under the chin and said goodbye.

They made their way down the street toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"You and Portia seem to get along well." Draco said.

"Yea she's nice, she said her parents are crazy too, but a different kind of crazy then mine." He said and actually laughed, which made Draco laugh too.

" Well, I think everyone's family has a little crazy in it somewhere, and if they say it doesn't, then they are lying...Here we are." He said, as they came upon the Quidditch shop.

"Whoa" Dorian said as they entered, Draco smiled remembering the first time he had come into the Quidditch shop and saw the rows upon rows of brooms and equipment.

"Brooms are all the way in the back if you want to go have a look, pick whatever you like." Draco told him, motioning to the back of the shop.

"I wouldn't know where to start, I've never had a broom, remember?" Dorian asked, glancing at him and then looking away uncomfortably.

Draco could have kicked himself for forgetting, Dorian had told him he had never learned to ride a broom let alone owned one of his own before. "No worries, Dorian, we can get you a starter broom, like a Nimbus, that's what I had when I was your age."

"A Nimbus?" Dorian asked curiously "Do you still have it?"

" I'm sure my Mother has it hidden away somewhere at the Manor, she always was one for saving my childhood things" he chuckled "why do you ask?"

"Could I use it? I mean, could you teach me to fly on it?"

"Sure I could, but you would rather that than have a new one, of your own? Why?" He asked cluelessly, he couldn't remember a time in his life he had turned down an offer of being bought something.

"I just think it would be kind of cool for you to teach me on the broom you rode." He said shyly "It's a dumb idea, sorry."

Malfoy stood there stupidly for a moment, again feeling like a big arse. Obviously this was Dorian's way of trying to bond with him, he supposed if he had ever had an older brother growing up, he would've asked the same thing, and the thought of Dorian looking up to him made Draco happy.

"Actually it's a brilliant idea Dorian" he said reassuringly " I'm a little put out that I didn't think of it myself."

A huge grin broke out on the boys face "Great! I'm ready to go home now then, all these bags and books are breaking my arms."

"Let me help you carry some of those" Draco said, taking a couple bags from Dorian's grip " we will floo from The Three BroomSticks back to the Manor."

Before he could turn to step out of the shop Dorian wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug, surprising him " Thanks Draco, for everything. Today was one of the best days I've had in as long as I can remember, even if it was just shopping for school supplies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that was a short and not very exciting chapter but you have my word the next will make up for it, I'll even add some lemony goodness. Until then, lots of love CR.


End file.
